


Wax

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to help Darren with something Ryan asked him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

How the hell had he decided that this would be a good idea was the second most popular thought running through Darren’s mind. The first was holy shit ow dammit that hurts! “Relax” a voice cut through his thoughts and Darren’s eyes popped open to grimace at the boy standing over him.

“How the hell am I supposed to relax when you are ripping the skin off my body?” He was trying to give death stares but was pretty sure they weren’t working because the other boy just kept right on going.

“You know, if you laid still and stopped flinching every time, this would go a lot faster.” Chris Colfer slid a liberal amount of melted wax onto Darren’s chest and put a piece of cloth over it. “Now hold still, this is going to hurt a bit.” Chris had no idea how or why he had decided to do this. Other than the fact that Ryan Murphy had decided that Darren needed to lose some chest hair in order to film a scene that he knew Glee fans would enjoy. Staring at Darren’s bare chest was making him hot in all the wrong places at the moment and he was praying he wouldn’t do or say something stupid.

“Dude, isn’t there something you can do to make it hurt less?” Darren was whining now, but he didn’t really care. The skin on his chest was throbbing and he was pretty sure he had lost at least one, if not both of his nipples.

“What would you like me to do, kiss it and make it feel better?” Chris snapped at Darren before he realized what he was saying. He froze momentarily before continuing on attacking the hair on Darren’s chest. 

Darren looked at Chris, grinning amused up at him. “Well, if you insist.” 

Chris stopped mid movement, freezing as he stared down at the boy laid across the table. “Haha real funny Darren.” He continued down the boy’s abdomen, feeling bad as he attacked the hair with a bit more vigor than he probably should have. 

“Ow, damn I’m sorry. I was just joking Chris. I mean-you know what, never mind.” Darren looked away cringing as Chris pulled off yet another patch of hair. 

“It’s fine. I-I just sometimes I say things without thinking and and yeah.” Chris was stuttering and blushing and damn was Darren actually smiling at him?

“You know, you’re really cute when you’re flustered” Darren grinned, grabbing the Chris by the hand. 

“I WHAT?” Chris was staring at Darren, wondering if in fact, he was dreaming. He wondered this simply because these were the kind of things that the Darren in his dreams said, not the flesh and blood Darren that he thought was oh so straight.

“I said you’re cute. It’s a compliment.” Darren gave Chris one of those heart-melting smiles of his and Chris just stared, his mouth slightly ajar. 

“Darren, I uh-“ he cleared his throat before continuing. “Um, thanks. I think maybe I should go before I say or do something stupid.”

“No, don’t go. I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“No, no not really. It’s just well, yeah it’d probably be best for me to go.”

“But you haven’t finished!” Darren laughed, pointing to the rest of the hair still on his abdomen. “I can’t film looking like this!”

Chris’ eyes were glued to that little strip of hair leading down into Darren’s jeans. He longed to find out exactly where that little strip led. His eyes lingered over the slight bulge in Darren’s pants and his mind flew straight to the gutter. Damn it he thought I cannot think these things with him right in front of me. His eyes roamed over the expanse of tan skin in front of him. He licked his lips, wanting very desperately to take one of those delicious looking nipples into his mouth. 

“Chris?” The sound of his name pulled him back to the fact that Darren was still waiting for him to finish waxing. Chris jerked his head up and saw that the hazel eyes that he felt could stare into his soul were darker than usual. 

“Oh, sorry, I’m going to finish now.” He reached over for the wax but Darren crabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“Chris, I, uh, can I?’ Darren broke off, looking away from Chris, a slight blush crossing his face.

“What? Darren are you ok?”

“Chris, it’s really hard to resist you when you are staring at me and licking the same lips that I want to taste.”

Chris’ breath hitched in his throat as he stared down wide-eyed at Darren. “Wh-what? But but you, you’re-“

“Straight?” Darren let out a small laugh and smiled up at Chris. “That’s just a label I associate with myself because well yeah, I used to be attracted to girls.”

Chris wanted to run away and smack the boy in front of him at the same time. “What changed?”

Darren blushed and turned away before answering. “I met you. I know that sounds stupid and all, but Chris really, it’s true.”

“You what?” Chris was having a hard time taking all of this in, especially when one of the thoughts in the forefront of his mind was to grab Darren and kiss him. 

Darren sat up, slowly pulling Chris to him by the wrist. He pulled the taller boy to him and slowly kissed him. Chris slowly opened up to him, his mind running in a million directions. Darren was kissing him. He sighed contentedly as Darren pulled away. “I’m, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s ok” Chris laughed. “I have to be honest, I really like you.”

Darren smiled and looked at Chris. “So Chris Colfer, how about you finish waxing my chest and then we can go get dinner?”


End file.
